


eve

by corset



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, die hard is NOT a christmas movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: holiday prompt fill from tumblr: preciousmetalshipping, eve





	eve

Here’s the thing about Silver and Christmas Eve: he’s never considered it a day to be celebrated before. December 24th is just another day in the year. He feels the same about Christmas. **  
**

He wasn’t allowed to celebrate holidays or birthdays in his time with the Masked Man - he hardly knew what they were, because over time they only became a distant memory. The sort of thing that felt more like fairy tale than reality. Blue tried sometimes, of course - on rare occasions she’d make him a small gift as celebration of being one day closer to getting out of here

And while those moments of warmth made the days more bearable, it really wasn’t enough to thaw the icy atmosphere the Masked Man had so intricately created.

Nowadays, he’s got a father he doesn’t want to see and almost nobody to celebrate with. He really has no expectations of this time of year.

So when Gold invites him to spend Christmas Eve at his house - something about “Dude, c’mon, my mom says nobody’s allowed to be alone on Christmas Eve, that’s just not cool.” - he begrudgingly agrees. It’s not like he has anywhere else to be, after all. (He tells himself it’s just convenient, just a way to spend the night - and definitely not because he’d like to spend more time with Gold. Nope. Definitely not that.)

The night comes sooner than Silver realizes. He arrives Gold’s house, unsure of what these Christmas Eve functions are mean to be like.

He’s surprised when Gold’s mom opens the door (which is adorned with a huge wreath) and  greets him with a “Hi, Silver! It’s so good to see you!” Immediately, she shoves a santa hat onto his head. She laughs, “You have to wear that the whole night, okay?”

(And of course, he immediately takes it off.)

As he scans the room for Gold, he notices how absolutely decorated the living room is. There’s a gigantic Christmas tree set up in the corner (fake, of course, because some of the household pokemon insist on chewing on it), garland strung everywhere, mountains of presents, and a gingerbread house proudly displayed on one of the kitchen counters.

He’s never seen so much Christmas before (he’s a little envious that Gold - and so many other kids - get to experience this every year.).

And then gold enters the room and casually greets Silver with a “Hey,” and plops himself down on the couch and turns on the television. Silver doesn’t get the hint that he’s supposed to sit, too, until Gold’s mom nudges him and points towards the couch and armchairs. He chooses one of the armchairs.

“I usually just watch movies until mom’s done with di–” Gold starts to explain, until one of the household pokemon jumps on him. He laughs and scratches them under their chin. “Anyway,” he continues. “My mom’ll try to tell you otherwise, but Die Hard is totally a Christmas movie.”

And so they watch half of Die Hard, until the Christmas Eve dinner is done - and it’s so much more food than Silver ever expected. It’s not even the actual holiday yet, so what the hell is that all about?

“Silver, hon, if you have any pokemon with you, be sure to let them out, alright? There’s plenty of pokemon food here as well.” Gold’s mom says with a kind smile - and so, Silver’s pokemon join in.

Dinner’s nice - really nice. Gold’s a lot funnier than Silver will ever admit, and his mom is kind, and he’s never really eaten with his pokemon like this before. (The Masked Man would have never allowed something like that). He finds himself smiling, as odd as it is. He’s genuinely happy he accepted the invitation.

After dinner and dessert (ice cream), he and Gold continue to watch Die Hard (which yeah, he’ll concede is a Christmas movie). He shares a couch with Gold this time, although several pokemon sit between them.

And again: it’s nice.

“Ya know,” says Gold as soon as the movie ends. “I’m glad you could come tonight. Sometimes it gets pretty boring with me and mom.”

He crosses his arms and turns away, hoping the warmth in his cheeks doesn’t mean he’s blushing. In the best was he knows how, he offers a mumbled. “Thanks.”

It’s not nearly enough to express how much the night means to him.


End file.
